memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Phase II (alternate)/Fight or Flight/Act Two
The landing party returns and they remove their EV suits as Commander S'Dar and Commander Tackett are there. How many people? Commander Tackett says as he looks at her. Cameron turns to him. I don't know, about a dozen Cameron says as she looks at them. Prescott turns to him. 15 people Prescott says as he looks at them. Captain Nelson explains what she saw. They're being drained of something, whoever did it went to a lot of trouble, my guess is they're coming back Captain Nelson says as she looks at both S'Dar and Tackett. They remove the holsters holding the phasers off their suits as S'Dar looks at her. We should leave Commander S'Dar says as he looks at them. Tackett looks at him. There are fifteen dead people over there, we can't leave Commander Tackett says as he looks at S'Dar. Nelson looks at S'Dar. I agree with Commander Tackett Captain Nelson says as she looks at him. S'Dar looks at both the Captain and Commander. Your reason for boarding that vessel was to provide assistance, if assistance was required, clearly, it no longer is Commander S'Dar says as he looks at Commander Tackett and Captain Nelson. Nelson looks at him. You're telling me that we should just leave them there? Captain Nelson asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. What's the alternative? your intentions were admirable, Captain, but nothing can be done for that crew now and if we remain here your crew could be put in jeopardy Commander S'Dar says as he looks at her. She walks over to the com panel and pressed the button. Nelson to bridge Captain Nelson says as she spoke into the com. Morris here Ensign Morris says over the com. She looks at the landing party, Commanders S'Dar and Tackett. Go to warp three, resume course Captain Nelson says as she spoke into the com. Aye, Captain Ensign Morris says over the com. Nelson leaves the locker room after she got her uniform on. The Enterprise flies over the drifting vessel and leaps back into warp. In sickbay Rand is talking to Doctor Derham. Not long after I became a physician, there was an explosion on a cargo ship orbiting Starbase 11, I was part of the first medical team to arrive, there were seventeen bodies on the bridge alone, I'd never seen that many dead people in one place before, very disturbing, you have nothing to be ashamed of Doctor Derham says as she looks at Lieutenant Rand. Rand turns to her. I screamed like a 12 year old, if Commodore Kirk was in command I'd be sent packing to the nearest starbase Janice says as she looks at Brooke. She turns to Janice. We're all frightened by unfamiliar things, you should be grateful that your body of experience doesn't include rooms full of corpses Janice a lot of people scream when they see new things Doctor Derham says as she looks at Rand. Rand looks at her. No one else screamed when we saw the dead bodies, has she been eating? Janice asked as she looks at Sluggo then at Derham. Derham looks at her. I've been giving her some liquid food contains vitamin C and D, so I am hoping it will help her Doctor Derham says as she looks at her. She looks at the slug. In the Captain's Mess Captain Nelson, Commander Tackett and Lieutenant Commander S'Dar are around the table. What kind of pasta is this? It's great RT says as he's eating. Cameron looks at her food. Chef told me. I don't remember Cameron says as she looks at her food. RT offers tea to them. Tea Mister S'Dar? Tackett offers the Vulcan. He looks at him. No thank you Commander S'Dar says as he looks at him. He turns to Cameron. Cam? RT says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Sure thank Cameron says as she looks at him. He pours the tea. I heard they were humanoid. Is that right? RT asked as he looks at her after he pours the tea. She looks at him. Humanoid Cameron says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Did they look anything like us? RT asked as he looks at her. She looks up at him. They were in uniform Cameron says as she looks at him. He looks at her confused. But you didn't recognize the species He says as he looks at her. She looks at him. They were crewmen, murdered on their own ship. Fifteen dead crewmen Cameron says as she looks at him. S'Dar looks at them. I detected a stellar nursery along our present course Commander S'Dar says as he looks at them. RT looks at him. I saw one once through the big lens outside Anchorage RT says as he looks at him. S'Dar looks at them. A closer view might alleviate some of the crew's tension S'Dar says as he looks at them. She looks at the Commander. What's the matter, the tension bothering you? Cameron says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Not in the least S'Dar says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Must be great not to let things bother you. No remorse, no guilt. What if they were Vulcans? Think you would have reacted the same way? Cameron says as she looks at him. He looks at her. They weren't Vulcans S'Dar says as he looks at her. She looks at him. I said, what if they were Vulcans. Would you have just left them there, hanging like slaughtered animals? Don't you think maybe you would have taken them down, tried to figure out who they were, made some effort to contact their families? Cameron asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. We don't know where they came from. It would be very difficult to locate their families S'Dar says as he looks at her. She looks at him then at RT. We didn't even try. (to Tackett) What about you, what if they were humans? Would you just stick your tail between your legs and run, leave them there to rot? Am I the only one who's having a problem with this? Cameron asked as she looks at RT. He looks at her. You said it yourself, sir. Whoever killed those people are probably coming back RT says as he looks at her. She looks at them. So we should avoid confrontation cost, is that what you're saying? Is that what you Vulcans do? Bury your heads in the sand and then just fly on by? Cameron asked as she looks at them. S'Dar looks at her. We Vulcans would have never gone on board that ship in the first place S'Dar says as he looks at her. She looks at him. You got an answer for everything, don't you Cameron says as she's frustrated about what he said. S'Dar looks at her. We have a code of behavior, and we try to obey it S'Dar says as he looks at her. She looks at him. You may not believe this, but humans have a code of behavior too. It took a few thousand years, but I think we're starting to get it right. I can't believe I almost ignored it Cameron says as she looks at him. She leaves the Mess. In the Briefing Room. We've altered course back to the drifting ship Captain. Cameron looks at them. You don't have a problem with the environmental suit? Cameron asked as she looks at Doctor Derham. She looks at her. Not at all Captain I've worked in EV suits when the USS Saladin was heavily damaged during the brief engagement with the Klingons before the Organian Peace Treaty was enforced by them Doctor Derham says as she looks at her. Cameron looks at her. Good. We're going to need you to examine the bodies, try to identify their species. While you're at it, it wouldn't hurt if you can figure out what's being done to them Captain Nelson says as she looks at Doctor Derham. Derham looks at her. I'll do my best Doctor Derham says as she looks at her. Cameron looks at Commander Smithfield. You wanted to see what's going on over there. Now's your chance. I can't think of a better way to find their people than through their own comm. system. You're going to need to get it up and running, Janice will decipher their language and compose a message. Hopefully it'll make sense. Captain Nelson says as she looks at her then turns to Lieutenant Rand. Smithfield looks at her. Aye, Captain Commander Smithfield says as she looks at her. Rand looks at her. Captain Lieutenant Rand says as she looks at her. Cameron looks at her. I'm sorry Lieutenant but I need you there Captain Nelson says as she looks at her. Commander Logan looks at her. I'll bring a security detail Commander Logan says as she looks at her. Captain Nelson looks at her. There's no one over there who can hurt us. Stay here and work on those targeting scanners. Prepare to suit up at fourteen hundred hours. Dismissed Captain Nelson says as she looks at them. The senior staff leaves the briefing room as Nelson presses the com panel. All hands this is the Captain speak we're heading back to the drifting Alien vessel to see what killed them, Security teams assemble on all decks arm yourselves battle stations Captain Nelson says over the com. Klaxon blares as crew are heading to the battle stations.